Dame amor
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: Que me amara... como a ella. ¿Es tanto pedir? Solo que me diera amor, como a ella. – Yo no soy Sakura, y por eso… jamás me amarás como a ella – – No tienes que ser Sakura, no tienes que ser ella, porque no puedo entregarle mi amor a ella –


**Hola, hola, hola criaturitas amantes de NaruHina como esta personilla. Les tengo un buena noticia, una mala noticia y una buena noticia de nuevo. La buena, el capi de "Control" ya está listo, la mala no tengo internet para subirlo, la buena, arreglándomelas por mi teléfono pude subir este OneShot, para calmar un poco los ánimos. En cuanto tenga internet el capi va arriba.**

**Ya saben los personajes son de M. Kishimoto.**

**Este OneShot se me vino a la mente escuchando "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran, si no lo conocen o no lo han escuchado las y los invito a escucharlo y a enamorarse de él. Es algo triste/melancolico/bonito. Lo hice en un momento donde estaba demasiado aburrida ustedes dirán que tal está.**

**Se les agradece reviews, favoritos, tomatazos, todo menos insultos. Los quiero.**

**- Ladywithmoustache**

**Dame amor.**

Que me amara... como a ella. ¿Es tanto pedir? Solo que me diera amor, como a ella. Poder despertar y no verme sola en la cama. No sé si sea porque ya no soy una niña, pero me aterra tanto la soledad en la que día a día me voy hundiendo. Observo todo desde aquí sentada, ¿acaso no me ve? No llueve y aun así mi camisa esta mojada, porque estoy llorando, porque me duele, porque lo veo, esta con ella, esta sonriendo y yo... yo jamás lo veré así conmigo.

Me pongo de pie y trato de limpiar mi rostro, nadie puede darse cuenta de que estoy triste, soy una Hyuga, no nos dejamos llevar por sentimentalismos. Camino de nuevo integrándome a la celebración, su celebración, es el nuevo Hokage. Cuando llego, Kiba e Ino corren hacia mí, me abrazan, después de todo, acabo de llegar de una misión.

- Hinata, ¡vaya rostro! - me dice Ino - ¿Está todo bien? -

- Estoy algo cansada - me excuso - Solo me quedare un rato -

Kiba me abraza - Estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta - me siento reconfortada de cierta manera, cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el calor de mi mejor amigo. Al abrirlos mi mirada lo encuentra sin querer, me mira con rabia y no entiendo porque, solo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, no quiero verlo, no quiero llorar de nuevo.

- Hinata - escucho su voz y Kiba lentamente me suelta para darle lugar.

- Naruto-kun - susurro con una sonrisa, de las mejores que he fingido en toda mi vida - ¡Felicitaciones! - digo extendiendo mi mano.

Ino y Kiba han desaparecido de repente. Lo miro y el parece extrañado, me da la mano y mira al rededor, como cerciorándose de que no hay nadie, me haló aprisionándome en un abrazo, con fuerza. Yo solo me quede estática, confundida. Esto no me hace bien, no me hace nada de bien.

Un recuerdo pasa por mi mente, un hermoso recuerdo que simboliza, paradójicamente, la vida y la muerte de todos mis sueños e ilusiones, el día en que por fin recibí la respuesta y las dos semanas que sentí las más felices de mi vida.

_Flashback_

- Hinata - me llamo, estaba totalmente sola en el campo de entrenamiento. Me detuve un momento y sentí el nerviosismo invadirme al darme cuenta que era él.

- Naruto-kun - susurre.

- Me alegra encontrarte - dijo recobrando el aliento, venia corriendo después de todo, levanto la cabeza y me dedico una de esas sonrisas, esas que me hacen sonrojar.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunte.

- De hecho - su rostro cambio a un semblante serio - Tu y yo... No hemos hablado, ya sabes... De eso -

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, mi respiración igual. No soy tonta, se que viene a rechazarme.

- No... No tienes que decir nada - me apresure a decir - Yo entiendo -

- ¿Que es lo que entiendes exactamente? -

Mire el suelo, si te miraba fijamente notarias la tristeza en mi rostro - Que no sientes lo mismo -

- Así es - dijo, y mi corazón se agrieto - No ahora - levante la mirada y me sonreíste - Quiero intentarlo, de veras -

Parpadee varias veces, como queriendo salir de un sueño. Sin embargo, siempre estoy condicionada a pensar lo peor.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte, no quería que estuvieras conmigo por lastima. Por hacerme un favor. Jamás de esa forma.

- Bueno... - se rasco la nuca - Eres... Eres muy bonita y me gusta la gente como tú, jamás te rindes y siempre das lo mejor de ti, eres una gran amiga y... Quiero ver que más hay en ti -

Me sonroje, no podía evitar reír un poco.

Camino hacia mi - ¿Y bien? -

Acepte, ¿que reacción esperabas que tuviera? ¿Paso en algún momento por tu cabeza el imaginar que yo te rechazara? No lo creo.

Me sonrió y yo igual, y por fin, te bese, o más bien el me beso, solo sentí la felicidad infinita en mi interior al probar al fin sus labios.

Todo era maravilloso, caminábamos juntos de la mano, me reía de sus tontos chistes, vi que realmente le encantaba el ramen y aprendí a cocinarlo, solo por ti.

Fueron 2 semanas, 15 días, 360 horas en que me sentí la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra. Y entonces, se marcho a una misión y no volvió a ser el mismo. Se había ido con ella, y si yo había logrado gustarle en 2 semanas ella en 3 días volvió a enamorarlo.

Lo siguiente fue una dolorosa conversación, donde me explicaba que aun no la había eliminado de tu sistema. Y que no quería lastimarme. Conversación en la que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza por no romper a llorar, decirle que se quedara conmigo.

- Espero que sean felices - dije sonriendo con melancolía.

- Hinata, yo... Lo siento -

- No - sonreí - Yo lo siento, es como si me interpusiera entre ustedes, y... Prometo que no volverá a pasar -

Lo observe, me miraba con tristeza. Como si también le estuviera doliendo. Sin más me aleje de allí, dándole un último beso en la mejilla.

_Fin Flashback_

Eso hace ya una semana, un día después me entere de su nombramiento como Hokage, 4 días después su noviazgo con Sakura y hace 2 días, pedí una misión, la pedí, porque no quería estar aquí un tiempo. Algo como un fin de semana.

Seguía abrazándome, me moví, quería soltarme, no era ese mi sitio, no, nunca más.

Una vez me solté, me miro dolido.

- ¡Vaya fiesta! - comente observando alrededor, había música, alcohol y tanta comida como uno pudiera comer.

- Hinata - llamo mi atención - ¿Como estas? -

- ¿Eh? - me observe y quite un poco de suciedad de mi ropa, pensando en que primero debí llegar a casa y ponerme algo más presentable - Bien, me lastime un poco el pie, pero nada mas - lo mire sonriendo - Debí ir a casa a cambiarme primero -

Me sonrió, mire a Kiba, Ino, Choji, todos a lo lejos sentados juntos.

- Voy a sentarme - señale y no espere que dijera nada más. Quería marcharme, no estar cerca de ti.

Cuando llegue me encontré con varias botellas de alcohol ya abiertas, Lee estaba borracho hablando barbaridades, los demás solo algo alcoholizados. Lo mire ya sentada, Sakura salto a sus brazos y la acogió sonriendo. Ino cortó mi vista poniendo una copa frente a mí.

- Es bueno para el desamor -

Negué con la cabeza, sin embargo, de nuevo los vi. Mi pecho dolió y sin pensarlo tome el trago, sentí como mi garganta ardía y el sabor me parecía horrible, era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol.

Seguí recibiendo copas de Ino, sin embargo el dolor no paraba, bebí y bebí hasta que simplemente, no quise más. Me puse de pie y casi caigo. Quería ir a casa, ni siquiera el alcohol podía arreglar mi corazón. Camine tambaleando y lo vi.

Recordé sus palabras "_Jamás te rindes_" y entonces... ¿Por qué te deje ir?

No, no podía hacerlo. Defendería mi esquina, lo llamaría ahora mismo, con mi sangre ahogada en alcohol y le diría todo, sin embargo caí sobre mis rodillas, me desplome. Sentí el frio de la tierra, demonios, cuanto deseo que me abrace, solo eso.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Si solo me hubiera regalado algo más de tiempo, se habría enamorado de mi, hubiera conocido a la verdadera Hinata y yo hubiera descubierto miles de razones más para amarlo, si hubiera querido, esto saldría adelante, todo lo que quiero ahora es tener tus labios sobre los míos y sobre todo... Que me de amor.

Que me de amor como nunca antes, como a nadie más ha podido entregarse. Si supiera que últimamente me sumerjo mas y mas en una profunda oscuridad, el tiempo no ha podido borrar lo que siento, llevo años igual, amándolo de una manera que lastima.

Logro ponerme de pie. Y camino tambaleando hacia él. Necesito hablarle. Sin embargo a pocos metros su mirada choca con la mía y su rostro cambia a uno de preocupación, seguro ya se dio cuenta que estoy llorando. Suelta la mano de Sakura y corre hacia mí, sin embargo antes de que llegue logro coordinarme y correr a mi casa.

Quiero ocultarme bajo las sabanas por el resto de la noche, de la semana, de mi vida.

Tropiezo y caigo, logro sentarme en el suelo - ¡Que golpe! - me digo a mi misma. Intento pararme sosteniéndome de la pared.

Siento una mano tomar la mía y levantarme, al mirar a mi ayudante... Es el. Toma mi cuerpo y me ubica entre la pared y el, sosteniendo mis muñecas con fuerza. Su boca esta tan peligrosamente cerca de la mía, sin embargo su rostro no muestra otra cosa que no sea rabia.

- ¿En qué demonios piensas, Hinata? - me levanta un poco la voz - No puedes caminar sola por Konoha en este estado y a estas horas -

Cierro los ojos - No me importa - digo - Ya nada importa - lo miro fijamente y el entiende todo.

- Hinata - susurra.

- Lo siento - hablo - De verdad lo siento, te hice una promesa y estuve a punto de romperla -

- ¿Que promesa? -

- El no interferir - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - Quería... quería hacer algo, no rendirme así - mire al suelo - Lo siento - sus manos soltaron mis muñecas - Solo quería un poco de tiempo, saber más sobre ti y que tu quisieras saber de mi, quizás… solo quizás, luchar un poco, para saber que lo intente, que trate con todas mis fuerzas – sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas – Luego, solo entendí que era una pérdida de tiempo – miré al suelo – Yo no soy Sakura, y por eso… jamás me amarás como a ella –

- Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado nunca – lo mire, parecía enojado – No deberías ser otra persona por mi – su semblante cambio – No valgo esto, Hinata –

- No iba a cambiar por ti, Naruto – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – Y es por eso que todos mis esfuerzos son inútiles, no tengo el cabello rosa, no tengo los ojos verdes, no soy Sakura Haruno, solo… - lo miré con dolor – Me encantaría estar en su lugar, saber que me amas –

- ¡Calla! – grita – Deja de menospreciarte y hablar como si estuvieras desesperada –

Bien, era cierto, quizás era el alcohol, pero no controlaba muy bien lo que salía de mi boca. Lo mire una última vez, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Empecé a caminar, mi casa no estaba muy lejos.

- Hinata – escuche detrás de mí.

Me giré, limpiando las lágrimas que habían quedado, camino un par de pasos hacia mí, me tomó del rostro y me besó con tantas ganas que sentí mis rodillas doblarse – Te echo de menos – susurró uniendo su frente con la mía.

- No es verdad – dije, mirándolo a los ojos – Sakura te está esperando –

Sin más me marché de allí. Para colaborar, empezó a llover, por lo que llegué a casa empapada y ebria, que lindo porte para mi apellido.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, una ducha quitó todo rastro de suciedad y me pasó un poco el mareo. Unas aspirinas calmaron el ardor de mi estómago, recordándome que no había comido nada.

La mañana fue la peor, un hermoso aliento a vómito y unas ojeras me describían por completo. Y pensar que debía estar temprano en la oficina del Hokage para presentar mi informe, y no no habló de ir frente a Tsunade, hablo del nuevo Hokage, para los amigos más allegados: Naruto Uzumaki.

Un desayuno, una nueva ducha y una aspirina mejoraron un poco mi imagen. Camine lentamente, como observando cada detalle de la calle, los niños jugando a la pelota, Konoha era la misma de antes de la guerra.

- ¡Hinata! – una voz femenina me llamó de atrás, me giré para encontrarme con Tenten.

- Tenten – dije

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó.

- A la torre Hokage, debo entregar mi informe de misión –

- Pero… Naruto no está disponible – me informó - ¿No sabes qué pasó? –

Negué con la cabeza a lo que Tenten sonrió e inició el relato de los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior luego de mi partida.

Mientras Naruto estaba asegurándose de que volviera a casa completa, sana, salva y virgen. Sakura Haruno decidió que era buena idea el ir a bailar, entre otras cosas, con Sasuke Uchiha, recién integrado a la aldea.

El chisme era que al parecer, al regresar Naruto, la pareja estaba desaparecida, y apareció rato después tras unos arbustos… no bailando precisamente. Por lo tanto, Naruto había quedado como un idiota en su propia celebración y hoy no se presentaría.

- ¿Y… cómo está él? – pregunté.

- Apenas los vio se marchó, no le dijo absolutamente nada, a ninguno de los dos – me miró – Deberías ir a verlo –

- ¿Qué? – no, no iría, jamás. En cierta forma incluso sentía que era mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho que me persiguiera… bueno… tal vez le debía una disculpa. Tenten me levantó las cejas un par de veces y pestañeó.

- Las dos sabemos que quieres ir –

Me sonrojé – Iré a entregarle el informe –

- De acuerdo – dijo sarcástica

- Le daré el informe y nada más –

- Nadie ha dicho otra cosa –

- Bien –

- Bien – me abrazó.

Mientras caminaba me ponía reglas, no abrazarlo, no mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera entrar a su casa, sería un "Hola, aquí está el informe, adiós" y nada más, no iría a arreglar su roto corazón.

Toqué 3 veces la puerta, estaba próxima a irme cuando escuché como se abría y Naruto aparecía, con cara de recién levantado.

- Na… Naruto-kun, yo... yo venía a entregar –

Me miró de arriba abajo como sin creer que yo realmente estuviera allí frente a él.

- Hinata –

Sin decir nada me tomó del brazo y me metió a su apartamento. Lo miré dispuesta a alegar pero noté que no tenía puesta una camisa por lo que sentí mi cara arder y mi garganta se cerró por completo, giré todo mi cuerpo dándole la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté susurrando.

- Imagino que ya escuchaste –

- Sí – dije sintiéndome triste – Lo siento –

- No fue tu culpa –

- Si no hubieras ido por mi… -

- No habría notado que Sakura ama mi título y no a mí – un minuto de silencio pasó - ¿Por qué estás de espaldas? –

- Estás des… des… desnudo – susurre.

Una carcajada invadió la habitación – Llevo pantalones – aclaró.

- Ponte en mi lugar –

- Mmmm – se rió – Creo que me gusta la idea –

Me giré enojada - ¿De qué hablas? – me volví a sonrojar y a tapar el rostro al verlo.

- Que me gusta la idea de ir a tu casa y que me recibas solo usando un pantalón –

Bien la conversación tomaba un rumbo demasiado diferente.

- Ten – dije extendiendo el pergamino – No tengo nada más que hacer aquí –

Empecé a caminar cuando sentí su agarre y pronto me encontraba entre la puerta de salida y él.

- Hinata – susurró en mi cuello – Cuando te dije que te echaba de menos, fue real – mi respiración se congeló.

- Naruto – dije seria – No voy a remendar un corazón roto –

Me miró confundido, no iba a curar el corazón herido de Sakura, no iba a ser plato de segunda mesa.

- Estás mal por lo que ocurrió, es todo –

- Estás equivocada – me miró serio – Todos los días que pasaban no hacía más que preguntarme dónde estabas, te fuiste de misión y yo esperaba cada noche tu regreso a la aldea, Sakura… era un capricho, algo que desde pequeño quise, anoche no lloré, no sentí el más mínimo dolor porque se alejara de mi con alguien más, pero te vi abrazando a Kiba y quise matarlo – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – Me tomo 2 días entender el error que había cometido y cuando quise buscarte, no estabas en Konoha, no soportaba el no verte, el no tomarte de la mano, tus sonrojos, tus labios… yo… moría por besarte de nuevo –

- Cuando regrese estabas con ella –

- Se lo había prometido – me miró – Jamás rompo una promesa –

- Pudiste decirme –

- ¿Cuándo Hinata? ¿Cuándo estabas ansiosa por sentarte con los demás y dejarme solo o cuando ibas demasiado ebria a casa? – bien, punto para él, lo evite toda la noche – Cuando empezaste a decir esas tonterías sobre no ser Sakura no me dejaste decir que te amo, a ti, Hinata Hyuga –

Todo mi sistema entró en paro, sentía que mi corazón no latía y mis pulmones eran inservibles. ¿Me había dicho que me amaba?

Me tomó las manos – No tienes que ser Sakura, no tienes que ser ella, porque no puedo entregarle mi amor a ella –

Logré parpadear y tomar un respiro.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? –

- Haré lo que me pidas, solo… déjame invitarte a salir algún día – sonrió – Como si fuera la primera vez – me acaricio la mejilla – Déjame besarte cada día y abrazarte antes de que entres a tu casa, déjame acariciar tu cabello mientras duermes a mi lado, sólo… por favor, Hinata –

Sus ojos destellaban, tan sinceros, tan desesperados, decidí creer, pero no iba a poner mi corazón a la deriva de nuevo tan fácil. Pensé mil maneras en las que podría salir mal, y sin embargo… sus ojos me decían que todo saldría bien.

- Podrías invitarme el martes – su sonrisa salió – Oí que habrán fuegos artificiales por el nuevo Hokage –

- ¿De verdad? –

- Es solo un rumor. Me encantan los juegos artificiales –

- Bien. ¿Y qué hay del nuevo Hokage? ¿También te encanta? –

Sonreí – Dicen que es, bastante guapo –

- Yo escuche que no es nada guapo, pero que tiene a la chica más hermosa y candente de Konoha –

Sonreí, su nariz rozó con la mía – Prométeme que no me lastimaras esta vez –

- Nunca más, Hinata. Nunca más –

Y justo cuando iba a besarme puse el pergamino entre nosotros.

- Lo siento, no beso a nadie que no sea mi novio, oficialmente – lo aleje – Ya debo irme, señor Hokage –

- Pero… -

Abrí la puerta – Esperare tu invitación entonces –

- Hinata, debes besarme –

- Quizás, en la primera cita – mire al suelo – Aunque no suelo besar en la primera cita – empecé a salir de su casa a lo que él salió corriendo tras de mí. Para cuando salió ya me encontraba en el techo de alguna casa a pocos metros.

- ¡Hinata! ¡No es para nada justo lo que haces! –

Me despedí con la mano.

Claro que me moría por besarlo, la sonrisa en mi rostro delataba todo. Sin embargo, tenía que sufrir un poco más. ¿No creen?

Al llegar a mi casa toqué mi pecho, mi corazón latía desbocado. De nuevo confiaba en él y algo me decía que no me iba a fallar de nuevo.

**Fin… ¿Fin?**

**¿Creen que da para un TwoShot?**


End file.
